darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
285
A powerful storm breaks out while Victoria is visiting Barnabas at the Old House, Barnabas suggests that she spend the night in Josette's room. Synopsis Teaser : Today, the sea beyond the cliffs of Collinwood is calm and motionless. What waves there are curl onto the beach with an almost tender touch. But the sea is never still. The unseen Moon beckons the massive watery wastes and, almost against its will, the sea is drawn from the shore in tidal obedience to a distance force. And so sometimes it is with us. What force has beckoned we do not know. But motionless and still, we move in answer to something unseen. Not knowing whether we are being drawn from or toward some final shore. Victoria Winters, listening to Josette's music box, sits by an open window in her bedroom. She is so entranced by the melody that she fails to hear Carolyn Stoddard knocking on her door. Finally, she is snapped out of her trance when Carolyn calls her name. Carolyn expresses concern about Victoria, who confesses she thought she saw Maggie Evans the other day. Act I When Carolyn learns that Victoria visited Eagle Hill Cemetery to place flowers on Josette Collins' grave, she believes the governess is still under the influence of the séance at Barnabas Collins' costume party. It seems Victoria has forgotten her date with Burke Devlin, who is waiting downstairs for her. Carolyn picks up the music box, and learns that Victoria received it as a gift from Barnabas. Although she's not interested in going out with Burke tonight, Victoria agrees to see him. While Carolyn goes to tell Burke Victoria will be downstairs soon, Victoria plays the music box as she brushes her hair. She is mesmerized by the melody again. Act II Barnabas has come to call at Collinwood, and he speaks with Burke in the drawing room. Burke acts rudely toward Barnabas, who has brought Victoria another gift: a book. Carolyn wonders if it is a good thing to be so interested in the past. She and Burke tell Barnabas about Victoria's visit to Josette's grave, and Barnabas is pleased to hear of her "lovely and thoughtful" gesture. Burke rails at Barnabas, shouting at him over the "mistake" of having worn the costumes. It seems that Victoria's fascination with the past is causing her to see things: first the little girl at the party, then Maggie at the cemetery. Barnabas, alarmed by the latter, is relieved to hear Burke saw nothing. Still, it raises concern for Victoria suddenly imagining things. Act III Victoria, having come downstairs, talks to Barnabas about Julia Hoffman and her interest in writing a book concerning the history of the Collins Family. To her disappointment, Barnabas isn't enthused about the idea of a stranger delving into his family's background. However, he promises Victoria he will think about it. Barnabas excuses himself as a storm threatens to break over Collinwood. Before he can leave, Victoria notices the book in his hands. After having been bullied by Burke, Barnabas is hesitant to show it to her. She finds that Barnabas has inscribed the book to her, and is furious to learn Burke didn't want her to have it. Barnabas excuses himself, and Victoria expresses her gratitude for the gift. Once Barnabas has gone, Victoria refuses to go out with Burke who leaves in an angry huff. Act IV Later, Victoria has braved the storm to visit Barnabas at the Old House. She apologizes for the behavior he was subjected to at Collinwood. He says there is nothing to forgive, and tries to persuade her into staying. The storm worsens, and Victoria has no choice but to accept. He offers her Josette's room, and Victoria is immediately taken with the idea. Memorable quotes : Burke: What you need is a good time. Good and loud, and I'm gonna give it to you. ---- : Victoria: You sound as if I'm going to be swallowed up by the past. ---- : Barnabas: This room is never lovelier than when it's lit by lightning. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Anthony George as Burke Devlin * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * The establishing shots of Collinwood and the Old House both have a curious purple-blue tint. Story * TIMELINE: Day 103 begins, and will end in 287. It was the "other day" when Victoria thought she saw Maggie at the cemetery. Burke has been taking Victoria out on this night for the past two months. It was yesterday when Julia visited the Old House. Bloopers and continuity errors * During the teaser, the boom microphone operator can be faintly heard saying, "I can't hear her." External links Dark Shadows - Episode 285 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 285 - Kandor Crush0285